Five iPod Drabbles 1
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Five songs, five drabbles. Dean/Castiel, rated T, just to be safe. R&R x
1. Through The Fire and Flames

Five iPod Drabbles

These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:

- _Through the Fire and Flames – Dragonforce_

- Can't Fight The Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes

- _O Holy Night – Il Divo_

- I Know Him So Well – Elaine Paige and Barbara Dickson

- _Hearts on Fire – John Cafferty_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Through the Fire and Flames – Dragonforce

_'... the scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore ...'_

Pain is unbearable.

He feels nothing but pain as he continues to shout for help. Hooks hold his body in place, piercing through muscle, tissue, plasma. Blood stains his pale skin, more and more as each day goes on. He shouts, he screams but no one seems to hear him. He wished to God that Sam could hear him, to hear what pain he was going through. He could hear others also shouting, other condemned souls who burned in Hell, just as much as he did. He wondered if his father was attached to some hooks, bleeding and screaming as much as he was.

The pain became dull as he closed his eyes. He would slip out of consciousness for a few hours before waking again and screaming.

He had to have been down in the pit for months before it happened.

'Dean Winchester.'

He could hear someone say his name. He looked around. Nothing but chains, hooks, blood, Hell.

'Dean Winchester.'

There it was again. That voice. It was a man's voice. Calling his name. Suddenly, a man's face appeared before him.

"Who are you?!" he asked the man, who seemed to glow, despite the fires of Hell.

"I am an angel of the Lord. And I am here to raise you from perdition ..." the angel said. "I'm going to save you, Dean Winchester."

He was so happy to hear those words. He called out in agony as a burning sensation went through his shoulder. The angel had touched him, grabbed him, the chains and hooks falling away. The angel pressed two fingers to the hunter's forehead, knocking him out before raising his soul from the pit.

When Dean Winchester woke up, he would remember Hell, but would not remember his saviour, his angel, until the time came.


	2. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Five iPod Drabbles

These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:

- _Through the Fire and Flames – Dragonforce _

- Can't Fight The Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes

- _O Holy Night – Il Divo_

- I Know Him So Well – Elaine Paige and Barbara Dickson

- _Hearts on Fire – John Cafferty_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Can't Fight the Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes

_'... you think that you won't fall, well, just wait until, til the sun goes down ...'_

It was a beautiful night. The moon, full and glowing, like a large light bulb illuminating the Earth with its light. Dean Winchester liked nights like this. It made him calm, content. Sammy had fallen asleep in the Impala, so Dean had parked up at the side of the road, next to a lake so he could have some peace and quiet, away from the rumble of his car, the length of the road ahead, and the dangers of the next town they came to.

He sat on one of the rocks by the side of the lake, watching the moon light shimmer on the rippling water. Suddenly, he sensed he wasn't alone.

"Do you mind if I sit with you ...?" an angel's voice said, out from the darkness. Castiel. Dean turned to him and smiled a little. He nodded and turned back to the water. Castiel sat down next to the hunter. His presence made Castiel feel at ease. He had never felt like this around a human.

"How are you, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean continued to stare out at the water, before looking at the moon.

"You angels want me to stop the freakin' apocalypse ... how do you think I feel?" Dean said, forcefully. He looked at Castiel, who sighed. "Sorry ... I didn't mean to snap, it's just it's a massive thing for me to do. I don't know if I can do it alone." He felt the angel slip his hands into his own.

"You are never alone, Dean. God is watching over you. And so am I. Always."

Dean, now, knew he would never have to be alone again.


	3. O Holy Night

Five iPod Drabbles

These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:

- _Through the Fire and Flames – Dragonforce _

- Can't Fight The Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes

- _O Holy Night – Il Divo_

- I Know Him So Well – Elaine Paige and Barbara Dickson

- _Hearts on Fire – John Cafferty_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

O Holy Night – Il Divo

_'... fall on your knees, oh, hear the angel voices ...'_

It was late evening on the 24th December. Dean Winchester looked out of the window of the motel room in boredom. They had just finished their latest hunt. Frickin' ghosts again. Dean now officially hated them. He watched cars go by and people walking around past the motel. There was quite a thick layer of snow on the ground, and it had just begun to fall again. He pulled on his scarf and gloves and headed outside.

He bent down to scoop up some snow when he suddenly felt another presence behind him. He smirked to himself and counted to three in his head. One, two, THREE. He whirled round and threw the ball of snow, which connected, hard, with Castiel's stomach. Castiel groaned and rubbed his stomach before frowning at Dean, who was almost rolling on the ground, laughing.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked. Dean stood up.

"It was a snowball. I want to have a snowball fight ..." Dean said. Castiel frowned.

"I don't want to have a fight with you, Dean ..." he said, and his frown deepened as Dean laughed.

"No, stupid. It's for fun. A snowball fight is for fun, not violence ..." he said. "You throw snow at each other." Castiel looked down at the snow, before bending down and scooping up some in his bare hands and rolling it into a ball before launching it at Dean, who laughed as it hit him in the chest.

"You're right. This is fun."

Dean smiled and they continued to throw snowballs at each other. Dean ran at the other man, and shoved a handful of snow down his back before pinning Castiel to the ground. The angel was breathless and red-faced underneath him, from the cold, even though he could barely feel it.

"Well, that was, erm ... fun," Dean said. He got up and helped Castiel up before looking at his watch. It was after midnight. Christmas Day. He smiled at Castiel, before leaning in to press a small kiss to Castiel's lips. The angel was shocked, but returned the kiss, before pulling back.

"Merry Christmas, Castiel."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."


	4. I Know Him So Well

Five iPod Drabbles

These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:

- _Through the Fire and Flames – Dragonforce _

- Can't Fight The Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes

- _O Holy Night – Il Divo_

- I Know Him So Well – Elaine Paige and Barbara Dickson

- _Hearts on Fire – John Cafferty_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I Know Him So Well – Elaine Paige and Barbara Dickson

_'... but it took time to understand the man, now at least I know I know him well ...'_

Castiel looked over at the sleeping figure of Dean Winchester. He usually sat here, in the motel room, watching over the sleeping man, well, only when he wasn't there on business. Sometimes he would have time to himself and he would find himself at the foot of Dean's bed, watching him, longing to reach out and touch him.

"Cas," Dean's voice was soft, but it startled Castiel, who looked over at Sam to make sure he was still asleep. The younger Winchester groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets tighter around his body.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed, the sheets falling to his waist, showing off his bare chest. Castiel looked away quickly.

"Cas, do you have orders for me?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" Castiel finally let himself meet Dean's eyes. He moved forward and he sat on the edge of Dean's bed.

"I just wanted to be here – beside you ..." Castiel said. "I was feeling lonely. So I came here. Is that alright?" Dean nodded and smiled. He got out of bed and he stood Castiel up. He began stripping him of his clothes, which Castiel did not object to, before climbing back into bed, motioning for Castiel to join him.

Castiel moved forward and he slipped between the sheets and snuggled up to Dean. Dean immediately put his arms around the smaller man – angel – and snuggled into him. He sighed, contently before kissing his forehead and falling asleep.

Castiel smiled from the embrace. If he fell now, he would not care. He needed Dean.

He had always needed him, just as much as Dean needed Castiel.


	5. Hearts On Fire

Five iPod Drabbles

These are five songs that were the first on my Shuffle list. They are:

- _Through the Fire and Flames – Dragonforce _

- Can't Fight The Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes

- _O Holy Night – Il Divo_

- I Know Him So Well – Elaine Paige and Barbara Dickson

- _Hearts on Fire – John Cafferty_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hearts on Fire – John Cafferty

_'... hearts on fire, strong desire, rages deep within ...'_

Kisses became heated, touches felt like fire, skin touched skin, lips met skin. Clothes were shed quickly as Dean pushed Castiel back towards the bed.

"Touch me, Dean ..." Castiel begged. Dean was only happy to obey. Touches became soft caresses, mapping out each other's bodies with their fingertips. Castiel arched up against Dean, crotch pushing against Dean's own, a moan coming from both of them.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Castiel said. Dean stopped for a moment and looked down up on the angel, his angel. He kissed Castiel gently.

"I love you too," he replied, making the angel smile.

Soon all clothes were shed, and Dean and Castiel joined together as one, moving against each other, moaning each other's names. Panting and sweating, close to climax, they continued to move until they came together, crying out in ecstasy.

Castiel felt as if his heart was on fire, the amount of love he felt for this man. Their sweating bodies lay close to the other's, catching their breath, eyes meeting.

"I love you," Castiel repeated. Dean smiled and captured his lovers lips in his own.

"I know."


End file.
